In order to manage the operation of a vehicle, a vehicle operation management system for collecting driving data, such as a vehicle speed, in chronological order has been conventionally used. JP 2008-108235A discloses a vehicle operation management system including on-vehicle devices and a server, wherein the on-vehicle devices are mounted on a plurality of vehicles, and the server can record driving data of different vehicles received via communication with the on-vehicle devices of the plurality of vehicles. In this vehicle operation management system, driving data of a vehicle is collected in a time period from when a driver performs a start operation to when the driver performs a shutdown operation.